


i feel like im just a side character in someone else's story

by Adriaak (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: sorry i know this doesn't relate to voltron, im just going through a really hard time right now- so i wrote this to express my stupid goddamn fucking shit bastard emotions.everything in this poem has happened to me





	i feel like im just a side character in someone else's story

whats the point?

 

everything ive put my love into has betrayed me

 

everyone hate me

 

they think im weird

 

stupid

 

dumb

 

jerk 

asshole

 

bitch

 

does it really matter?

 

why do people care about me?

 

my heart has been broken into thousands of pieces

 

my friends ignore me whenever i have something to say

 

they tell me to shut up

 

when they get mad at me

 

i just want to curl up into a ball and cry

 

they never sit with me at lunch

 

Even my best friend

 

who ive know for years

 

thinks that its better to sit with my ex girlfriend

 

Than sit next to me at lunch

 

why?

 

i just dont understand

 

why does everyone hate me?

 

when someone gets close to me

 

i just shove them away

 

it hurts

 

everything hurts

 

how do i make it stop?

 

i cant remeber

 

but 

 

i cant forget


End file.
